


LL Slaine

by icinks



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icinks/pseuds/icinks
Summary: How Slaine fell out of tier for his best girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astorific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astorific/gifts).



Shopping was alright on a normal day, when he could go at his own pace and only to the stores that interested him, but it was barely tolerable when the things needed were for a class group project, and when Inaho Kaizuka was the one accompanying him.  He’d about had enough of sales and shortest routes between stores and the proper way to distribute the weight within shopping bags when at last he was released by the arrival of lunch time.  Falling moodily into a plastic chair in some mall restaurant he hadn’t agreed to eating at, Slaine stared vacantly at the tray in front of him.  He wasn’t actually hungry, he just wanted to go home, but they still had two more places to go after this.

Slaine looked up from his soup, suddenly realizing his LP bar had capped over an hour ago.  Of course he was about to rank up, too.  What if WALNUT had passed him again?!

“Brb,” he announced, standing up and heading for the restroom.

* * *

Inaho watched Slaine’s retreating form, and once he was safely out of view, reached into his pocket and pulled out his own phone.  After dodging roughly 36 times, he finally saw the name “Bat” appear in the lobby screen.  A screech was heard from the bathroom, and after the song was over and the match results screen came up with Bat’s score and combo both at 0, Inaho realized that the scream had been because Slaine had actually dropped his phone in the toilet from surprise.

Inaho sighed and closed the app.  If he had known Slaine was going to fail out, he would have dodged Klantonesky and spared himself from taking 2nd place with a full combo on Pilot Game.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this.


End file.
